Serena Waters
)]] Name: Serena Waters Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Mormonism, listening to music, playing the piano, playing the cello, singing, watching TV Appearance: '''Serena is rather short for her age, standing at 5'2" and weighing 130 lbs. She is Caucasian. She has a petite figure, normally standing straight with her hands behind her back, as it's a position she's comfortable in. She has a small round face, with a button nose, a narrow mouth and thin green eyes. Her hair is naturally brown, with curls that reach all the way down to her shoulders. She brushes her hair nearly every day, so despite her curls, her hair is pretty ruly and easy to manage. She regularly puts makeup on, although it's hard to tell, as she doesn't put a lot on and it's mainly used for her to hide pimples or other blemishes. Serena dresses modestly, and tries to make sure that she doesn't show a lot of skin. What she wears though generally depends on where she's going and what the situation is; if she's going to school, then she normally tries to cover herself up, wearing large skirts and long sleeve shirts. If she's simply going out with friends, she'll be a bit more relaxed with her clothing choices; going for t-shirts and jeans over jumpers and long skirts. On the day of the abduction, she opted for her more relaxed clothing; wearing a pink T-shirt with a picture of a panda slapping another panda with the caption "I didn't slap you, I just Hi-fived YOUR FACE!" and a pair of blue denim jeans. '''Biography: Serena Joane Waters was born on May 21st, 1997 to Isabella and Silas Waters. Both of her parents are devout Mormons, having met each other while on mission in Nicaragua. Isabella Matthews was born in Kingman in an agnostic family, who studied religion in high school and converted to Mormonism when she was in her teenage years. Silas was raised in Salt Lake City, Utah, to two Mormon parents. When on the mission, they bonded over one another and once the 18 month mission was over, Silas moved in with Isabella and they married a couple of months later. Serena was born two years after they married, and three years after that Jordan Waters, Serena's brother, was born. Serena cares for her family, and while she isn't actively protective of them, she'll try to make sure that they're safe. Religion and school had no barrier during Serena's early years, as both Silas and Isabella decided that Serena should be homeschooled for a while, because of an incident that had happened with Isabella when she was in elementary school. During homeschool Serena learned how to read and write, basic maths and english, and how to cook. This was also accompanied with scripture classes, in which Serena read from the Bible and learned about what it meant to be a Mormon. At first Serena had no problem with being homeschooled as she felt it gave her more time with her parents, but over the years she grew to be dissatisfied with it feeling held back and wanted to go to school, which her parents agreed to after a talk with her. Religion is a little bit of an odd subject with Serena, since while she is a devout Mormon, she is pretty light on it and generally doesn't mention it unless asked about it. While she goes to church with her family regularly, and socialises with the people there, she normally prefers to go to the Sunday School function rather than stay in the church and listen to what the pastor has to say. She is not planning on going on a two year mission when she graduates high school, something that causes a small divide between her and her parents as they both met while on mission. She's also fairly lenient about blasphemous things, while she won't try to say or think anything that goes against her religion, she's fine with other people doing it, and freely takes jokes against her religion without any offense taken. When Serena was in sixth grade, her parents decided to send her into the local middle school after they had a talk with her. They felt that she would be limited in interaction with others if she continued to be homeschooled and had noticed her behaviour had grown more shy. She adjusted to the system rather well, and was able to get somewhat high grades on assignments and homework. A place where she struggled, however, was in the social area. Because Serena was homeschooled, she never really got the chance to talk to other girls her age outside of church and sunday school. While she was generally paired up with other students in an attempt by the school to get new students to become friends with one another, she wasn't really able to fit in with whoever she was paired with. While she was able to be near people who went to church with her, she didn't really know what to talk about with them and mostly just stayed silent when around them. Serena was able to pick up a couple of hobbies at this point in her life. One of her classes required her to learn a musical instrument so that she could participate in a class ensemble, and the instrument she chose to learn was the cello. She quickly became talented at playing it, and once the unit was over, she asked her parents if she could pick the cello up as an instrument, and they said yes. She felt a sense of accomplishment playing the cello, to the point she likes looking up songs to learn with it. She currently takes formal lessons at a conservatorium and is at a grade five level. She is currently doing music for her grade twelve subjects, and is currently in the school band playing the cello. She also started watching TV at this point, in an attempt to fit in with some of her church buddies. She started watching shows that they would talk about during lunchtimes, and grew an interest in some of them. This grew into an interest for TV in general, more specifically, game shows. She likes these mostly because of the fact that there are real people on the show, and because she likes to root for these people to succeed or fail, depending on who they are and what they're like. Her favourite show currently on the air is Survivor, which she has watched since its fifteenth season. She mostly likes the show because of the combination of strategy and character development, and has tried to buy the DVD collections of past and present seasons for a collection. In order to fit in a little more, Serena also decided to listen to the music that her classmates would often talk about, to try and be able to talk to people about it. This also resulted in her becoming interested in music in general. She doesn't really listen to a specific genre - being willing to listen and buy anything so long as it's good - but she tends to go towards mainstream pop and rap, with her favourite artists currently including Taylor Swift, Lorde, Little Mix, and Macklemore. Listening to music also prompted an interest in singing, which she follows a little bit. She's good at it, being able to keep on tune and rhythm with whatever she's singing. She liked singing for the same reason she liked playing the cello, as the sense of accomplishment when she learned songs kept her doing it. She tends to not sing in public, though. The only real public singing she actually does is during church, and she is currently in Cochise's school choir. Other than that, she only sings when she's alone, when nobody else can really hear her. Due to the picking up of several hobbies, Serena was able to fit in with her church friends in middle school, becoming incredibly talkative towards them. At this point, she was still wary about talking to people outside that group, and was normally completely silent during class or groupwork. High school came for Serena around this point, and the adaption to high school was easier than the adaption to middle school. Nothing much changed for Serena at this point, but she started becoming more social to the peers outside of the church group. She mostly interacts with her church group and the people who play musical instruments at the school. At this point, she started to pick up the piano as an instrument. Her brother had done the same music unit that she did in middle school, and the instrument that he picked was the piano. After seeing him play on it, she became interested enough in it to teach herself how to play. She plays the piano much more casually than she does the cello, mostly just finding songs she likes online and trying to play them or their chord progressions. This instrument is something she plays in public, mostly in the band. While she was still uncomfortable with peforming for others, she kept it under wraps and calmy played despite the pressure. At school, Serena tends to get average to high grades. This is mostly because she actively tries to study for whatever assessment or test tries to come up. She doesn't really have any worst subject, mostly because most of her grades are in the B range, but her best subject is easily music, mostly because of her outside experience with playing two instruments. In class, Serena is noted as an excellent but quiet student, focused and good at working under pressure, but who only really talks when told to and doesn't function well with group work. To strangers, Serena seems like a quiet person who normally doesn't talk to other people much. When she's with her friends, however, she's generally the most talkative person in the room. She's generally regarded as a friendly, outgoing person who is loyal to her friends and will help them whenever they're in need. She won't act coldly towards someone if they're not in her friendship group, but it'll be harder for her to connect with someone and become friends with them if they're not. Advantages: She's known for being friendly and loyal, which could make people less hostile towards her. She's also noted to be unlikely to start conflict with others, owing to her quiet nature, which could help her avoid it altogether. She is intelligent and good at keeping her composure under stress. Disadvantages: She's shy towards people she's not friends with and can have problems forming alliances as a result. Her short statue and build will also be problematic in a combat situation. Designated Number: Female student No. 019 --- Designated Weapon: Keys to a Jeep Conclusion: I doubt there's going to be a roadtrip with the girls in G019's future, maybe the worlds worst remake of the Friday video instead.-''Josie Knight'' The above biography is as written by Seth Crimson. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: ' Seth Crimson '''Kills: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Killed By: 'Matthew Moradi 'Collected Weapons: '''Keys to a Jeep (assigned weapon, to Melanie Beckett), Mossberg 590 (from Irene Djezari, to Aiden Slattery), FN SCAR Assault Rifle (BKA Prize, to Kimiko Kao) '''Allies: 'Alessio Rigano, Melanie Beckett, Aiden Slattery 'Enemies: 'Alvaro Vacanti, Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Serena awoke in the asylum library. She cried, but it didn't make her feel much better, and she overheard Alessio Rigano crying nearby. She tried to get his attention. First she stayed away, but when she realized her keys were possibly useful due to the vehicle depot elsewhere on the island, she moved over and started nudging him, finally eliciting a response. Alessio remained mostly despondent, frustrating Serena to the point where he was kicking him until he was finally responsive. She convinced him to follow her, and led the way, intent on exploring so they could gain their bearings. Serena led them up to the second floor into the staff lounge, where she was able to confirm they would need to cross the bridge to find the vehicle depot. They had been followed by Mia Rose, who had recognized Al, and her ally Candice Banks. Soon after Mia announced herself, asking for permission to enter the room and calling Al by name. Al was unresponsive, so Serena tried to handle the negotiations. Al lost his nerve, however, and fled the room before any progress was made between the groups. Serena ran after him, but lost him while wandering the island. She was in the supply depot when it was declared a Danger Zone on Day 2, so she had to run. She returned to the asylum, went past it to the bell tower, where she approached Melanie Beckett and Aiden Slattery before noticing the latter was bloodied. She ignored some commotion with Wade Cartwright fleeing the premises, and focused on the possible new allies. She realized Aiden was blood covered, but Melanie did her part to explain that Aiden was innocent of crime and Serena decided to stay with them a while. They found the corpse of Barry Banks when they tried to enter the bell tower, and Aiden and Melanie decided to go elsewhere. Serena followed, grateful she'd found people she could trust. They took shelter in the cove and set up a watch system. Come Day 3 they heard the announcements and Serena finally took a moment to furiously wonder why the killers were up to it. Melanie had a sobering explanation, one that Serena took to heart as she decided to ignore the game and focus on what friends could offer instead. She decided to frolic through the nearby beaches, and Serena decided to join her. Serena was able to talk in a more relaxed way, and discussed her old life and her intent to find friends, including a particular Jeremy Frasier. Melanie offered her the opportunity to pursue him and she took it, calling for Aiden to wake up as they departed. Their trek slowly carried them across the island until they found the vehicle depot, where Serena had originally intended to find a use for her keys. She heard announcements and realized Al had killed- twice- and was driven to furious tears before writing him off with Melanie helping clear her mood so she could continue with the plan. Their progress was halted however, as killer Alvaro Vacanti was inside, albeit non responsive. They were then further held up by the gun of Irene Djezari, but she was focused on Alvaro. Their confrontation didn't end well, Irene died after trying to get Alvaro to answer for his murders. Serena quickly acted, deciding she'd take no more or risk her friend's and allies lives, and the others agreed. Aiden and Melanie went to tackle Alvaro down, Serena took Irene's gun and they held him at gunpoint. Melanie demanded an explanation and Alvaro sputtered one out, but a furious Serena refused to believe the apology was sufficient and she advocated for executing him. Before Melanie could respond Alvaro freed himself by firing his gun to scare them off him, he fled and Melanie quickly followed. Silence followed as Serena mulled on what she'd just done, then she distracted herself by testing out her keys, and she found the jeep her key's corresponded to. She and Aiden then set off to find either Mel or Alvaro, though not without some initial difficulties in driving. They found Mel, then parked the jeep by the helipad. Serena was woken from a mysterious dream by Day 6 announcements. The others also woke, and they shared a awkward conversation for starters, Serena not saying much but musing that she was at least thankful that she'd met them, whatever that counted for. Each of them then went on to muse on a different course of plan, while Mel remained insistent that there was something better to be done than playing the game Serena and increasingly Aiden were set on the idea of retribution, Serena arguing that they had seen in Alvaro that the killers would not be stopped by reason or their own humanity. Mel finally let the subject drop, though she was displeased, and the three of them set off again. On the morning of Day 7, they reached the gym, where they spotted Jeremiah Fury threatening his erstwhile allies Matthew Moradi and Bart Cappotelli. Assuming the worst, since Jerry had killed twice already, Serena made a snap decision and promptly ran him over, killing him near-instantly. Aiden and Mel both yelled at her in shock, as did Matt and Bart, both of whom she had narrowly missed with the vehicle. Serena began stammering justifications as she realized what she had just done. Aiden and Melanie both more or less accepted it at face value, and as a group they moved onto dealing with Jerry's remaining allies, Serena taking charge and explaining herself to Matt and Bart, as they in turn offered thanks, excuses for why they'd been travelling with a known killer. Matt left and Aiden and Serena were both less than impressed with Bart for having been in a killers tow, Serena silently and Aiden aloud. Bart asked for help but they couldn't offer any, Serena merely left him be and they moved along, Serena now fully prepared to protect her band of friends however she had to. Day 7 passed quietly, and in the morning of Day 8 Serena learned that Jeremy, the boy she'd been trying to find, had been killed. She had also won that day's Best Kill Award, and she quietly asked Melanie and Aiden whether she should retrieve it or not. Aiden said yes before heading to the top of the bell tower for a view, and Melanie seemed indifferent. Before Serena could commit to going, Aiden shocked her and Mel by plummeting over the edge onto the ground, having thrown himself off in order to warn them that Matthew Moradi was upstairs, armed, and hostile. Already dying from the injuries Matt had given him, Aiden was only able to babble a bit before succumbing. Matt then emerged with the shotgun he had stolen from Aiden and demanded that Serena and Mel hand over any weapons and the jeep's keys or get shot. Serena yelled to Mel to take the jeep and then she ran, intending to get her prize so that she could take revenge on Matt. She reached the asylum and ventured into the basement at such a rush that she ended up falling down the stairs, where she lay for a while in shock. She slowly got up and went in search of the water treatment room where her prize was, encountering the bodies Audrey Reyes and Sanford Bricks on the way. The whole time she mused on what had become of herself and her friends, and she began to doubt her own sanity, fearing that she heard noises in the empty halls. She ate part of her food prize and collected the assault rifle she had been given, saving the rest of the food for Mel. Before she left the area, she addressed the cameras, asking her family to stop watching if they were and to forget all about her. She then fled in a panic after experiencing a possible hallucination. She still couldn't head out to find Melanie, as people had occupied the bridge. She went back past the bell tower instead, down to the cove where she found a very familiar face holding up Emma Luz, a certain Alessio Rigano. She pulled her own gun, but her intervention was complicated by the appearance of Matt, who was also holding a gun at her back. While Emma ran off Serena stood her ground, angrily berating Al and Matt for the paths they'd both run down, both of them refused to accept responsibility verbally. Al then attacked physically, hurling sand at Serena and charging, she was forced to do the same while Matt ran, Al pushed her back and Serena quickly scrambled away, deciding she needed to find Mel rather than be caught up in distractions. She ran and ran, her thoughts haunted, stopping at random when distractions like still puddles and Aiden's corpse got in her way. All she could be sure of was that Matt had to be stopped, there was no other clear thought as she stalked through the asylum, reflecting on the corpses she found, friends like Abigail Floyd and Jeremy Frasier, and the only recently dead Melanie. She eventually found Matt again, hiding out in the staff lounge. She opened fire. He was surprised and shocked, she reveled in having caught him off guard, taunting him. He momentarily distracted her from reloading by shouting for mercy, allowing him to charge past her and away, she gave furious chase. They ended up in the one-on-one therapy rooms, Serena's hunt turning dangerous as he was able to hide, get his gun, and start firing back. He hit one shot from around a blind corner on her leg. Serena lost him and had to blindly search in order to keep fighting, they yelled at each other while stalking the area, Serena regretting having ever spared Matt. Matt found her first, and though she fired wildly he tackled her onto her damaged leg and she was pinned, she tried to fight back with what she had left, scissors, but her stabs missed. He overpowered her in a fury, beating her mercilessly until she died, desperately struggling to the end. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''G019 could have had the makings of a surprise contender in the game's final stretch, had she been a little bit smarter about how she picked her fights. Ah well, at least that weapon draw paid off. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Do they want to get home that bad? Don't they realise people will hate them?"'' -- Her appraisal of the island's more infamous killers come Day 3. "...We can't let him go, he'll just kill again. (...) "Mom, Dad, Jordan. (...) I'm so sorry, please don't watch this." -- As she decides Alvaro has to die. "But I can't, can I? I know after what I did to Jerry, after what I did to you and Aiden, there's no way I could go home. I just hope wherever I go it's-" -- Talking to Mel's corpse, after wishing she could just go home. Other/Trivia * Serena's surname was originally Williams. Her handler was unaware of the athlete of the same name at the time her profile was originally written. * Serena won the April 2017 Best Kill Award for killing Jeremiah Fury. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Serena, in chronological order. The Past: * Beg, Barter, Steal. V6: *She Swallowed Burning Coals *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said *Thursday's Child *Aluminum Bicycle Rods *How Can I Take Off This Mask? *Electric Dreams *You thought it was Kimiko but it was me, Jerry! *Open Your Eyes and Look North *On the Run *Waiting for the End *Thnks Fr Th Mmrs *Autoscopy Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Life Itself Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Serena Waters. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students